Captain's Breakfast
by ShayaSar
Summary: This came out of the pure need for happy fluff with Jack and Ianto : And that's what this is. FLUFF.


Ianto stirred slowly and wrinkled his nose. Something was weird. A faint scent tickled his nose. He rolled on his back and smiled as the memories of last night came back to his mind. Still with closed eyes, Ianto stretched his left arm out carefully to touch the person next to him, but his hand only hit the empty pillow. Frowning he decided it was time to wake up completely. His eyes fluttered open reluctantly and shut immediately again against the bright light that flooded his bedroom.

Ianto grumbled and brought his left arm before his eyes and tried again. He peeped from under his arm and spied the drawn back curtains. The sun beamed her bright light directly through the window on to the bed and subsequently in his face. Ianto grimaced. Not that he didn't like the sun, but he wasn't that fond of being blinded right after waking up. Why was the sun shining in here anyway, normally it wasn't before 10am that… Oh… Ianto bolted upright and looked at his alarm clock. He couldn't really believe what he saw, he never slept that long. But the digits on the clock showed him the time in bright red clarity. It was half past ten in the morning.

Falling back onto his pillow, Ianto smiled. It had been a long night, no wonder he had been exhausted. Already pondering if he should stay in bed a bit longer, his nose picked up the smell again. He closed his eyes and concentrated on the scent. It wasn't unpleasant, on the contrary. He made out faint traces of coffee and scrambled eggs and pan cakes? His eyes flew open in the same moment his stomach signalled its interest in the origin of the smells. But who…?

Ianto threw back the covers and grabbed his jeans and a black t-shirt from his closet. When he opened the bed room door the smell grew stronger and his stomach reminded him of its earlier demand. Ruffling through his hair, he made his way through the small corridor that connected the rooms of his apartment and stopped at the entrance to the kitchen. The sight before him was one he wanted to burn into his mind.

Leaning on the doorframe, he watched the great Jack Harkness working his kitchen. A towel over his shoulder, the sleeves of his blue shirt rolled up, braces dangling besides his legs, barefoot and just in that moment throwing a pan cake up in the air with the pan and catching it again. Ianto couldn't help himself but smile. He had never taken Jack to be one who could find himself around in a kitchen.

He deserted his place at the doorframe and approached Jack quietly from behind. A glance over his shoulder showed him he would cause no harm if he startled Jack by embracing him from behind and so he slung his arms around the older man's waist and put his chin on his shoulder.

"Hey sleepy head," Jack responded immediately not the slightest bit surprised by that silent attack from behind. Instead he just slid the pan cake from the pan on a rather impressive pile of already baked pan cakes. Then he emptied the rest of the batter in the pan.

"I didn't know you could cook."

"I'm full of secrets", Jack grinned.

"Yes, I'm aware of that."

The sad undertone made Jack frown and turn in Ianto's embrace. "Hey, I've been around for over 150 years, don't you think I would have learned to cook in that time? In fact I've dated some of the best chefs in the 20th century." Jack grinned and hoped for a smile from Ianto, but the younger man just lowered his gaze and let Jack out of the embrace. But before he could step back Jack pulled him into his arms. "You can't expect to know anything about me, there is so much in my past. But I promise I will let you in. No more secrets in this relationship, just ask, ok?"

Ianto nodded slowly and pressed a shy kiss to Jack's lips. There was so much he wanted to ask, but this was neither the time nor the place for that so he just revelled in the feeling of the complete trust Jack just put into him. He wouldn't disappoint him and keep it all private. No need for the others to know everything. Then a smell made his nose wrinkle and he broke the kiss.

"Is something burning?"

"Oh damn!" Jack spun around and turned his attention back to the pan. But it was too late, the last pan cake resembled more a brick of coal than something edible. When he heard a suppressed chuckle behind him he turned around grinning. "You think that's funny? Ok, you're the one who will clean that pan."

"Isn't the cook responsible for all aspects of the cooking including cleaning up afterwards?" Ianto smirked.

"You snot nosed brat!" Jack laughed and pulled Ianto in for another kiss. "Hungry?" he asked after breaking the kiss.

Ianto's stomach answered the question with a loud growl.

"I guess that answers the question." Even more laughing at Ianto's embarrassed expression Jack grabbed the plate with the pan cakes and put it on the already well filled table.

Ianto paid attention to the table for the first time since he had entered the kitchen and Jack could have sworn that his eyes almost popped out of his head.

"Do we expect any guests?" Ianto asked still wide eyed when he sat down and took all the food in.

"No, but I was hungry and was in the mood to prepare a good breakfast. Take your time, Yan. No one is expecting us at the Hub today. We can indulge in the food the whole day. Maybe interrupted by some hot…" Jack left the rest unsaid, but his wriggling eyebrows transmitted the message. Ianto couldn't help himself but grin a big grin before he dug into the food.


End file.
